


Paper rings

by captainarogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainarogers/pseuds/captainarogers
Summary: Sam and Castiel are secretly dating.... The problem is. They both don't like keeping secrets from Dean. But soon they must tell him. They soon find out that Dean has feeling for the angel as well. But Castiel only wants Sam. Things get complicated when Dean does something unexpected.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sastiel fanfic I'm only adding a love triangle because it's interesting.

_ “I like shiny things but I’d marry you with paper rings. “ -Taylor Swift.  _

Sam was awoken to Castiel on the phone. He and Cas had booked a room together so they could get some alone time away from Dean. Dean was still ignorant to the fact that Sam and Cas were together and they wanted to keep it that way. Sam sighed and looked around the crappy motel with the weird smell and motel stains. 

“...right Dean. Of course we’ll let you know when we’re heading back. Bye dean.” Cas sighed and hung up the phone. 

Sam chuckled. “So Dean still thinks we’re working a case?”

The angel looked over at Sam. “Yes. But he’s getting more suspicious. We need to stop going out so often. Lying to your brother… It doesn’t feel right.”

Sam got out of bed, and wrapped his arms around cas’ waist. “We will. If we tell him now he’s going to freak. We have to wait.” Sam kissed Castiel's neck. 

Castiel chuckled and turned around and kissed Sam. 

Sam was always euphoric when Castiel kissed him. He felt so happy, So free. 

He knew Cas was right though. He’d eventually have to tell Dean they were dating. 

Sam broke away first because he was running out of air. 

Cas looked at him with concern. “What’s wrong?”

Sam looked at him. “Nothing. I’m not an angel Cas I need air.” 

Sam sighed. “And I know we have to tell Dean.” He paused. He didn’t want to tell Cas what he was thinking because his fear might come true...

Castiel looked into Sam’s eyes. “But?”

Sam looked down. “But I think he’s in love with you, and what happens when you decide you love him back?”

Cas scoffed and lifted Sam’s chin so that he was looking at Cas. Sam quickly shut his eyes. 

“Sam.” Cas said sternly. “ Look at me. I love you. I. love. you. Not Dean. I fell for you first. You’re my home.”

Sam opened his eyes. He was smiling so hard he thought his cheeks would fall off. 

Sam gave Castiel a passionate kiss. “I love you more.”

Castiel smiled at him. “Not true.” 

Sam kissed him again. “So true.”

Then the two hit the bed. 

When they finished. It was almost two in the afternoon. Castiel laid his head on Sam’s chest and sighed contentedly. “Was I good?” 

Sam smiled. “You’re always good.” 

They stayed silent for a moment just relishing in each other's company.

“So Sam.” Cas said. “You know I love you. I’ve always loved you. Ever since I first laid eyes on you. I held your hand. Remember?”

Sam nodded. “And you said. “Sam Winchester the boy with the demon blood.” Kinda hurt my feelings babe.” 

Cas chuckled nervously and sat up in the bed. “Well I was under a lot of pressure from heaven and as Dean says. I had “A stick up my ass.”” 

Castiel looked into Sam’s eyes. The blue seering into Sam’s green ones. Sam knew Castiel was about to tell him something that would change him. A gut feeling. 

“Sam Winchester.” said Castiel. “I have never been more in love with a human then I am you. You’re the reason I’m here. You’re my whole entire world.” He paused. “Will you marry me?”

Sam looked at Cas. Stunned. When It wore off. He felt happiness seep through him. 

“Yes I will marry you Castiel.” 

  
  



	2. The promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas tell Dean about their engagement and Dean pretends to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I made Dean the villain anyways.... sorry for not posting power outages make it difficult.

Sam and Cas were parked in front of the bunker. Just silently soaking up whatever time they had left together before going back to Dean. 

The day was beautiful, not a cloud in the sky. 

“Sam.” Cas said. I meant it when I said you’re my whole world. But we have to tell Dean. You’re my fiancè now. We can’t hide anymore. It’s too big.”

Sam sighed. He knew Castiel was right and they needed to tell him. But then he thought of the way Dean would look at Cas and felt a spurge of jealousy. He was absolutely convinced that Dean was in love with Cas. 

But he’s mine now. Sam thought. Nothing can take him away from me, not even Dean. 

Sam knew that he felt a fierceness when it came to Cas. He wanted him. He knew Castiel wanted him back, that he loved Sam. Sam smiled. He felt better after thinking that. 

“Alright.” Sam said, getting out of the car. “Let’s do this.”

Castiel followed him. “Wait.” He gave Sam a kiss. “Whatever happens. I love you.”

Sam cupped Cas’ face in his hands. “I love you more.”

Castiel chuckled. “We’ve been through this before haven’t we?”

When they got inside the bunker. Dean was waiting for them, sitting at the table.

“So how was the hunt? Did you get those Vetala?”

Sam looked at Cas and sighed. “Um. Dean? There’s something we have to tell you.”

Dean looked at Sam and then Castiel. “What? Something happen?

Sam chuckled nervously. “Well it’s more like it’s been happening for awhile.”

Dean got up, he looked angry. “What?”

“Dean.” Castiel said. “We’ve been dating for a year, and yesterday. I asked him to marry me.”

Sam couldn’t look at Dean. He knew it was bad enough that he lied to him about literally everything this past year but he didn’t know how he’d react learning that Sam was bisexual. 

He finally got the courage to look at Dean. “Look. I’m bisexual. Me and Cas… We fell in love. Not our fault. If you want to be pissed fine. I still love you, you're my brother.” 

Dean looked shocked. Sam could have sworn he looked jealous too. 

Dean sighed. “If it makes you happy Sammy. I’m happy for you. Although you could’ve told me you were bi and loved Cas.” 

Sam sighed in relief. “Thank you Dean. I was scared. Your support means a lot to me.”

Castiel kissed Sam and then looked at Dean. “We really appreciate your support.” 

Sam couldn’t be happier. He loved Castiel with all his heart and to hear his brother say those words...That he was happy for him, just made his heart so full. 

Later that night Cas and Sam were cuddling and watching _ Game of thrones. _ “Sam?”

Sam looked af Cas. “Hm?”

“I saw the way you looked at Dean. As if he was going to take me away from you. But I want you to know that I love you. Nothing can ever change that. Not even Dean.” 

Cas kissed Sam. 

Sam felt relief at Castiel’s words. He knew that Cas was telling the truth. 

“I know babe. I just- I don’t know. I still feel like Dean’s in love with you. It’s this feeling I can’t shake.”

Castiel sighed and laid a hand on his partner's chest. “If Dean was in love with me he would have said so. I don’t know Sam. I feel like you’re being paranoid.”

Sam tried to focus on the tv, “You’re probably right.”

**Dean:**

Dean was frustrated. He always had this sinking feeling that Sam and Cas were doing something together that was  _ not  _ hunting. In fact he called up a few hunters to confirm that Sam and Cas  _ were  _ hunting only to find out that their hunts weren't hunts at all. There were no monsters in the areas that Sam and Cas went to. Yes he was suspicious. But whatever they were doing he figured they must have had a good reason. Dean fell in love with Cas a few months ago. Now he finds out that Sam and Cas were dating? That now they’re engaged? He wished he had fallen in love sooner. So then maybe Dean had a chance with Castiel. It stung when Castiel kissed Sam right in front of him. Dean had a hard time hiding his jealousy. All he could say was that he was happy for them. 

He drove the impala that night to Rownena’s house. He knew the witch would help him. He even had money to give to her should she ask for it. 

It was around ten o'clock he reached her house. He knocked on the door. 

“Rowena?” He shouted. 

The door opened to reveal a pretty ginger lady. She smiled at him. 

“Dean? What do I owe the pleasure?”

“I need you to make me a love potion.” Said Dean. Still standing in the doorway. “One that’s strong enough to overcome an angel.”

Rowena tilted her head. “Why?” 

Dean looked at her. He couldn’t tell her that it was for him. “It’s for a hunt, and none of your business.” 

The witch rolled her eyes. “You never tell me anything. So why would you start now?”

Dean pulled out a wad of cash. “If you don’t ask, I won’t tell, and you get a lot of money.” He smiled at her. 

She smiled back. “I have something just a moment.” 

When she came back. She had a vial filled with cobalt blue liquid. “There you go. This should last for awhile. 2 or 3 months. It’s the strongest love potion I have.”

Dean smiled and handed her the cash. “Thanks.”

When he came home. He had the vial with him and he was planning on using it on Castiel. Lo and behold! There he was. Sitting at the table. Dean went to the kitchen and got two beers. One for him, and one for Cas. He opened both and dropped the potion in one. 

“Hey Dean.” Cas said as Dean sat down next to him. 

“Where’s Sam?” Asked Dean as he gave Cas the beer. 

Castiel smiled. “He’s asleep. You know I don’t sleep. So I thought i’d just sit here.”

Castiel took a sip from his beer. Dean waited anxiously to see if the potion would work.

“So. Um.” Dean said. “How do you feel?”

Castiel's eyes seemed to be out of focus. “Like I love you.” 

Castiel suddenly leaned forward and kissed Dean on the mouth. 

Dean felt a high he had never felt before. He kissed him back. 

“What’s going on?” Sam’s voice had come out of nowhere and Dean's mind snapped back to reality. 

“Um.” Dean said awkwardly. 

“Sam.” Said Castiel. “I don’t know how to explain it-”

Dean looked at Sam. He knew that Sam was hurt. He knew that he caused this but he couldn’t help but feel happy. Happy that Cas loved him and not Sam. He deserved it damnit after all he went through. 

“Castiel?” Said Sam. “I thought you weren’t gonna fall for him.”

“I’m sorry Sam. I lied. I can’t marry you because I’ve fallen for your brother.” Castiel didn’t look at Sam. “I’m so sorry.”

Sam looked at Dean. Dean immediately knew that Sam knew something was up. 

“Sam.” Dean started.    
Sam looked angrily at Dean. “Don’t! You did something to him. I know it. I’m not gonna give up until I find out what.” 

Dean chuckled. “Good luck finding out what brother. Did you ever think? Maybe he’s just not that into you?” 

Sam glared at him and stormed off. 

Dean gave Cas a kiss. “I love you.”

Castiel looked at him. “I love you too.”. 

  
  



	3. Sam Visits Rowena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam forces Rowena to tell him everything that dean had told her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading it! Sorry I haven't been active. Be sure to look for my new story I'm currently writing thats just a lot of sastiel things! I swear it's not dark like this story.

Revenge.

Sam was furious at his brother for taking the one thing he loved away from him. He didn’t know what Dean did to his lover but he was gonna find out. He guessed it was a love spell. Somehow Dean got his hands on a spell that made Castiel love Dean. 

“Rowena.” Sam growled. He got in one of the cars in the bunker's garage and took off for Rowena’s place. 

Sam knocked three times and waited impatiently for the witch to answer the door. 

A few minutes later, the door opened. The ginger woman smiled at him.

“Samuel! What a nice surprise!”

Sam ignored her using his full name as he always did. “Rowena, was my brother here a few days ago? He would have asked for a love spell.”

Rowena’s eyebrows furrowed. “Dean? Why, I don’t know! So many people have come through asking for me.”

Sam pulled out a gun and pressed it to her chest. “Try again.”

Rowena’s smile faded and she sighed. “Well come on in. I’ll tell you everything you need to know. But your brother’s gonna kill me.” She turned and started walking. 

Sam put away his gun. “He won't, I promise, I’ll keep you safe.”

Sam followed her inside the house. It was a nice home really. 

Sam looked around at the place. It was nice and cozy for a witch's house. The sunlight was streaming through the windows and it was nice and light. Which for Sam kinda creeped him out. He would have preferred it if she had a darker interior. 

Rowena sat at her desk. Sam pulled a chair and sat in it. 

“Rowena tell me everything you know.” Sam looked into her eyes. I swear I won’t let Dean hurt you.”

Rowena sighed. “Well he came to me late at night. He asked me for a love potion that was strong enough to take an angel.” 

Sam was annoyed. “And you gave it to him?”

Rowena gave him a stern look. “Don’t raise your voice at me Samuel! He said it was for work.” She paused. “I did ask though but he shut me down.”

Sam thought for a minute. “Well how long does this love potion last? Is there an antidote?”

Rowena looked at him curiously. “Why?”

Sam sighed. He figured she wasn’t gonna tell him unless he answered. “He took someone I love. An angel.” 

Sam was overcome with emotion. He really missed his angel and he wanted him back. He felt a tear slip out of his eye. Embarrassed, he angrily wiped it.

Rowena was studying him. He knew that she knew what he was feeling. 

“Who’s the lucky angel?” Rowena asked.

“Castiel.” Sam answered. “Dean took Castiel away from me. I intend to get him back.”

“Well. There is one of two ways you can break the spell.” She rummaged through some books and flipped to a page. “The first way is to remind Castiel of how much he loves you. He needs to have an intense emotion of love for you.”

Sam nodded. “That doesn’t seem too hard.” 

Rowena gave him a look. “It’s harder then you think.”

“Okay what’s the second way?” 

“Well. This one is a little more painful.” She got out a glass vial. “You need to get inside his head. Most likely his subconscious is asleep. It will be like trying to wake a coma patient. Hard and difficult.”

Sam ran his fingers through his hair. “Alright. How much for the vial?”

Rowena smiled at him. “Oh no! There’s no charge! I want to help you! You’re my favorite Winchester.” 

Sam felt a fondness for the witch. He smiled back at her. 

“Oh I almost forgot!” Rowena wrote some words down on a paper. “Here’s the latin cantion for the potion. You need to say these words as soon as Castiel drinks it.”

Rowena gave the paper to Sam who read it. 

“amant ted obtestor per me tergum et non opus est tibi proponis amorem amore victus est execratione maledicta congessit” 

Rowena gave him a hug. “Good luck Samuel.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read it this far thank you! Sastiel forever!


End file.
